fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
''' Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at the Wingeria. Appearance Chuck wears an orange tropical shirt, black sunglasses,and matching seashell bracelets and a seashell necklace. He has an earring. His shoes are brown with yellow laces, and he wears a belt with his jeans. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 sausages * 15 minutes * Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bum * BBQ sauce * Medium Patty * Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Pork * Lettuce * Cheese * Black Beans * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Banana Sundae with Pineapple * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 bananas * 2 cherries Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 carrots * Blue Cheese dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Papa's Ballpark mustard * Relish * Pineapple Relish * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn * Bacon ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Chees * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Coconut Shavings ** Cloudberry (left) ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry (right) * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Coconut Shavings ** Cloudberry (left) ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry (right) Trivia *He seems to like tropical foods like pineapple, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He has been absent for one game so far. *He and Cooper, and James, are the only chefs to be absent. *In Hot Doggeria, if he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. *His hair can be used on a custom worker in Wingeria. The hair comes with the highlights and sunglasses and they stay the same color. *There is one badge called Beach Buddies in Papa's Cupcakeria in which you have to serve Chuck while wearing the Tropical Shirt, Sunglasses, Puka Wrist and Puka Necklace. *His shirt is availabe for buying in many of the Gamerias. Unlockable toppings along with him *Freezeria - he is unlocked with Pineapple mix. *Hot Doggeria - he is unlocked with Pineapple relish. *Cupcakeria: he is unlocked with Cloudberry Gallery File:Workers_outside.jpg|Chuck is the new Chef File:Burgeria.jpg|Chuck Is Not Pleased... File:Workers_chuck.jpg|Chuck-Mandi File:1.png File:33.jpg File:2.png File:Untitled2.png|Chuck Ordering File:Female_Chuck.jpg|Female Chuck File:A_very_happy_chuck.gif File:Chuckperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg File:Ch.png|Chuck in a bus to Starlight City File:130px-0,119,3,108-Chuck.png chuckthumbsup.jpg papas-wingeria-p5.jpg|Papa Louie showing Chuck the Wingeria Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:People with glasses Category:Playable Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Absences Category:Onion division customers Category:Onion Division customers Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation